Newbie's Guide to Kamen no Asuka
"What is Kamen no Asuka?" A guide by guseru Kamen no Asuka is a project and soon-to-be RPG Maker Game wherein the story revolves around a little demon girl who is a sadist and has servants or slaves that are in a contract with her. She goes through several adventures with them as she suffers under a curse where she has to kill and eat the souls of humans, or else her body gets eaten by the demon inside her. An actual plot has no official plan yet, but some characters do have separate stories. Kamen no Asuka's name was previously Sadist Masters, but has been changed due to the title being considered as misleading and inappropriate as people would mistake what the game/project is actually about from the title. As of now, the only progress that have been made are roleplays on Twitter of accounts from a few characters, and novels that have been uploaded to Wattpad and other sites. The release date of the official game of Kamen no Asuka is unknown and guseru has made no certain progress in the game yet due to several problems. The cast in this project are OCs from different people gathered together in a single universe. More than 75% of the characters are owned by guseru themselves, while the others are credited all the while to their writers Cyrel Hurboda, Yukki Minami, and luiwe. A lot of characters in Kamen no Asuka are of course, sadists. However, it focuses on 3 main sadist characters namely Kagome, Yuto, and Murasaki. The Basic Characters (Because right now we have way too many characters, seriously.) *'Kagome Yuu' - The main protagonist. She is a 5 year old demon girl who has cute appearance, voice, and (initially) her way of talking that gives off the impression she is innocent. However, it is soon enough revealed that she is actually a cruel and malicious sadist who enjoys torturing others. She also has slaves that are contracted to her which are demons, beasts, and rarely humans. *'Yuto Sorarun' - He is the male protagonist. A 19 year old shinigami who is enslaved to Kagome as a pet, even being the current ruler to the seven realms of the underworld. He suffers under the same curse as Kagome and Murasaki where he has to consume the souls of humans, therefore being the #1 serial killer in Japan. He also has a split personality named Yukiteru, which is also his serial killer name. *'Murasaki Mikage' - One of the main protags. A 16 year old human who is a sadist maid under the hand of Kagome. She is quite loyal and attached to Kagome, therefore even torturing Yuto for the heck of it. She suffers the same curse as Kagome and Yuto where she has to consume the souls of humans. Also is a bit stubborn and finds it difficult to express her true feelings to others. *'Beast' - He is the first one to get into a contract with Kagome. Currently a beast from the Other Dimension'' that used to be stray and wild and was supposed to be killed, but Kagome saves him then makes a contract with him. *'Pot''' - A frog that meets Kagome at some point in the story and becomes one of her allies, but doesn't get into a contract with her due to being too weak and cowardly. He also has a perverted type of personality. Category:Creator Guides